To Show You
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: Alright already, the much asked for, on and off the net, sequel to Therapy. Rating for language. Harry's POV this time around. EXTREME FLUFF'N'STUFF! Oh, and the first song obviously ain't mine either!


**_A/N:_** Oklay okay! here it is! A frikken sequel for y'all. It's mushy and smushy and not NEARLY as graphic as the first one. But it was kinda fun to write. I think the Fluff is kind of smothering though. lol. And the second song is not mine. It's Mike Schmid's **'To Show You My Love.'** here's a site where you can hear a little bit of the song.

http / cdbaby . com / cd / schmid2 it's track 13. (of course, you need to remove the spaces cause ffnet is a butthead and doesn't like direct links ;p )

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I paced the length of the bar. I tried to think of something, _anything_, that would really grab his attention. And then it came to me. The only way he'd take me seriously. I'd sing it to him…

But what would move him _and_ embarrass the ever-loving magic out of him? I flipped on my Muggle radio and grinned. Perfect.

I owled Draco and asked him to come to **Midnight Rising**, the Muggle club where we first talked all those months ago. Where I found him crying. He arrived early and sought me out, but I kept to the shadows, watching him and I waited for him to sit before I even took the stage.

I grinned and inclined my head to the scattered applause. "Now, I know most of you know this song but I wanted to do a little something special tonight for my special someone. It's an oldie but goodie." I slung my guitar strap over my shoulder and nodded to my occasional band mates. We started up and I smiled shyly down at Draco. I almost laughed as they even sang back-up vocals.

"_Earth angel,  
Earth angel,  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear  
I'll love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you."_

I grinned even more as a few girls screamed and cheered. Must've been touring Americans. Not that I minded. I enjoy appreciation of music.

**Tammere Draak**, the name I gave my band, never ceases to puzzle Draco. It's Dutch. Dutch for Dragon Tamer. And he has yet to bother to get it translated. I don't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. 

"_Earth angel,  
Earth angel,  
The one I adore.  
I'll love you forever  
And ever more.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you."_

I started to think back to when I had asked Draco to move in with me. At first he was horrified.

"Live in _Muggle_ London? Are you kidding me? What about magic?" he gaped at me. I squinted at him and tried to think of what I could say to persuade him. If I gave up, he'd just smirk and take it as a victory and we'd speak no more about it.

"I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness.  
I hope and I pray  
That someday  
I'll be the vision of your  
Hap-Happiness."

I had walked up to him, stroked my hand down his face, and nipped the tip of his nose. Thinking he'd won, he turned his face up to be kissed. I pulled back.

"Think of magic like sex. It can be common place and nothing special, or it _can_ be special and something private." I leaned down and nipped at his ear this time. "Something you don't want to share but something you can still do freely in the privacy of your own home." And then the side of his throat. When his breathing hitched, I knew I'd won.

His arms went around my neck. "As long as I don't have to do manual labor unless I want to." He'd murmured and then sighed when I kissed his cheek and mouth.

"Earth angel,  
Earth angel,  
Please you be mine.  
My darling dear,  
I'll love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you."

I swallowed thickly, back in the present, hoping Draco would understand and wouldn't run from me before the song was even finished. He had a tendency of backing away and/or ignoring anything he did not like or want to deal with; that wasn't business, anyway. I couldn't make out his countenance with the spotlight in my eyes. The audience was in shadow.

It was irritating. I wanted to know if he was even still there. I threw my senses out and could feel the tingle that was specifically Draco's magic. I smiled a bit again and relaxed. He wasn't running. That still didn't mean he wouldn't take off when I'd finished.

"I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your love-loveliness.  
I hope and I pray  
That someday  
I'll be the vision of your  
Hap-Happiness."

I took a deep breath and finished the song.

"Earth angel,  
Earth angel,  
Please be mine.  
My darling dear,  
I'll love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you."

I prayed and prayed that he wouldn't run. Not yet. "Draco," I said once the applause and cheers had died down, "I just wanted to say, as I've said before, I love you."

"I love you, too, Ha-er, James!" he called out, relaxed as ever despite the stammer. I had forgotten my faux name for a moment. Still, he was more at ease than I was and that kind of bothered me. Of course, a Malfoy was _always_ relaxed in the spotlight. I should have remembered that. The audience and my band laughed at the surprised look on my face.

"Well," more laughter. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to get at."

"I know." He said just barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You do?" I sputtered and sat utterly deflated. I blinked comically when Draco came up on the stage.

"Alright, you know the plan, men." He said to my band.

"Yup!" they all said. I blinked, utterly confused this time.

"By the way, Harry dear, you haven't yet tamed _this_ Dragon." I felt myself flush as I fingered the small velvet box in my pocket.

"No?" I asked and sat down on a stool when he pushed gently at me. He shook his head.

"Alright, Mr. Swooner, it's your turn to just sit tight and listen. After a lot of help from your band mates… with words I didn't even know at first and then some help with a melody, I have effectively written you a song. Now, it's not very good, but… it's how I feel."

"It's bloody fantastic, mate. Don't let that git tell you otherwise." My drummer called to me. I stared up at Draco in absolute awe as he glared at him.

"Shut it, you." He snapped playfully and grabbed the microphone. He fought the stand a second before snatching it loose. "Stupid muggle contraptions." He muttered only loud enough for me to hear. I laughed and he squinted at me. I held my hands up in surrender and he smiled sweetly. "Well, here it goes. Oh, it's called **'To Show You.'** Just so you know." He said into the mic.

He cleared his throat nervously and waited for the cue. The band started up. With a very light guitar and piano intro. And then he snag. And I was speechless. He can sing? I nearly swallowed my tongue in a cross of admiration, surprise, and lust.

"_I wanted to write you a song_

_A song you could sing forever;_

_And I want it to rhyme,  
And to bend phrase in time_

_Into something clever,_

_But you deserve something better._

"_If I could make all the mountains spell your name,_

_And all the old streetcars dance in the rain,_

_And promise to hold you for all my days…_

_It wouldn't be enough to show you my love._

"_I wanted to write you a verse_

_Of all of the things that I love in you;_

_Of your beautiful smile,_

_And the truth in your eyes,_

_And the way you always knew_

_That you deserved something better._

"_If I could make all the mountains spell your name,_

_And all the old streetcars dance in the rain,_

_And promise to hold you for all my days…_

_It wouldn't be enough to show you my love._

"_And when I'm ugly_

_I know you'll love me,_

_And you know all of me,_

_And I wouldn't miss that for anyone._

"_If I could make all the mountains spell your name,_

And all the old streetcars dance in the rain, 

_And promise to hold you for all my days…_

_It wouldn't be enough to show you my love._

"_You know you're my love…"_

Suffice to say, I was crying by the end of it. I have never been so in love. The audience went abso-fucking-lutely _wild_. I have never been able to make them act that way with all the songs I've sang. But one from Draco and they lose it. And I knew he would only ever sing for me.

He leaned down and kissed me very softly. I shivered as his hands framed my face, his thumbs stroking away my tears. "I love you." He whispered. I nodded, unable to speak. Then he lowered himself to his knees before me and pulled out a small velvet box. "A trade?" he suggested.

He opened the box and pulled out… a _muggle_ engagement ring. He actually went to a muggle store and bought me a ring. I couldn't believe it.

It was a wide platinum band with a modest sized square cut diamond. It held small starburst emeralds on either side and fit snugly onto my hand. I pulled the velvet box I carried out and handed it to him, blushing brightly as the audience stayed quiet.

His was _not_ a muggle ring. When he opened the box I grinned when his eyes shot wide. It was almost literally liquid silver. To all muggles, it looked like a regular gold band with sapphires and diamonds. To all witches and wizards, it showed its true self. It was called LiQuilver and allowed movement and adjusted to its wearer's size. It was in the shape of a dragon. The entire ring. It looked like a dragon chasing its tail. Its eyes were two Merlin-Rubies that sparkled even in darkness.

"Where in the seven Hells did you find this?" he finally said. The audience burst out laughing and I finally grinned.

"I had it made special." I said and kissed his cheek. He dove at me and knocked me to the ground sealing his mouth to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled crookedly up at him when he finally pulled away. "Does this mean we're getting married?" I asked. He managed to hit me upside the head. Jerk.

"Of _course_ it does, you twit!" and then he kissed me again. I left my band to their own devices and dragged Draco home.

After a _long_ tussle in our bed, I blinked and winced as I thought of something. "What am I going to tell Ron and Hermione?" I muttered. Draco laughed.

"Depends on if you want them at the wedding or not." Draco murmured amusedly and curled up against me. I hadn't known he was still awake.

"Well, yes, and they know we've become friends, but they haven't quite figured out that we've been much more than that since the night we first met back up at the Midnight Rising." I grinned. "Ron will have a conniption fit and I think Hermione's head will explode. The data won't add up." I chuckled and Draco smiled, then yawned. I did, too. "That's contagious, you know." I said and stretched pleasantly.

"Mmmhmm." He yawned again and surprised me with a question before falling asleep. "Harry? Do you think we could have the ceremony at the club?"

After I had said yes, he promptly conked out. I stared at him. He continued to surprise and delight me. I didn't know what to do. Even though I'd be yelled at for not telling Ron and Hermione sooner, it was still certainly worth it. I grinned falling asleep to the thought of Ron's face turning as red as his Weasley hair.

I played with my ring and realized that it had soft ridges on the inside. I took it off and tipped it towards the moonlight.

_Harry, all my love for forever. Tamed Draco._ It read. I laughed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**AN:**_ So, review if you like. All kinds welcome. Especially muggles! Tell me, should I write a third and final one about the two telling Hermione and Ron? It could be hilarious. Could be sad. Anyhoo, lemme know what y'all think.

Love and Peace,

Doves and Geese,

**_Blood_**


End file.
